Chocolate Kisses
by Grace Aurora
Summary: On the roof top before the Quarter Quell Katniss and Peeta are enjoying each others company when things turn into a food fight. Just a nice little romantic piece.


The peace and serenity of the roof top is blissful as I lay my head on Peeta's lap. We've been sitting up here for hours just enjoying each other's company. Laughing and playing games and just for a moment I feel the happiest I've been in a long time. I look up at him and see that he's already looking at me and I know that he feels the same way. His blue eyes are dazzling in the sun and I can't help but get drawn in. I smile because I couldn't have asked for a better way to spend what might be my last day on earth.

"What's on your mind?" he asks. I take a moment to look around me at the beauty of our secret place together taking a mental picture because I don't ever want to forget. My eyes end up on Peeta again.

"Everything is just so perfect," I reply.

I sit up to lean over to the picnic basket but he has beaten me there and he pulls out a chocolate covered strawberry, one of my favourites. In the sun the chocolate has melted a little but that's just how I like it. I put my hand out to take it but he shakes his head a little and laughs.

"Open up," he says with a cheeky smile. I scowl for a second but then I oblige. Just as he is about to feed me the strawberry he lifts it swiftly to my nose where a blob of chocolate gets left behind.

"PEETA!" I scream but he's too busy laughing to even care. I quickly grab the strawberry out of his hand and smush it on his face. Chocolate and strawberry juice is running down his right cheek. He looks shocked for a second and then bursts out laughing again. I can't help but join in. He falls backwards onto his back and then out of nowhere grabs me by the waist so that I fall half on top of him. We lay there for another half a minute just laughing at ourselves.

"Katniss, may I say, I think chocolate suits you better than flames," he says with a laugh.

"It's making my nose itch!" I moan as I try to act annoyed but then I give myself away by laughing again.

He thinks for a second and then his face gives a sly smile, "then let me help you with that," he leans his face in towards mine and gives a tiny lick to the end of my nose followed by a gentle kiss.

"Gross Peeta, I don't want your slobber on my face!" I say wiping my nose with my hand but he knows that I'm only kidding and we both start to laugh again.

"You can get me back if you want, I have a tiny little bit on my cheek" he's grinning now.

"Actually, I think it looks better on," I tease, not playing his game. He's pouting now with puppy dog eyes so I sigh and lean in to lick off a tiny bit of the mess that is covering most of the right side of his face. As quickly as before he turns his head so that my lips land on his lips. I pull away quickly shocked by the action and push him playfully on the shoulder. He is smiling and laughing at my reaction.

"I think you missed, you know, for a hunter you have terrible aim," he winks at me smirking. Two can play at that game.

"Oh really?" I say as indifferent as I can, "are you sure about that?" I lean over to the picnic basket and fish out a very plump cream cake and hold it in my hand with a mischievous smile on my face. It suddenly dawns on Peeta what I'm planning to do and surrenders.

"NO! No of course not. I'm sorry! Your aim is amazing! You are the best hunter in the world!" he races out as fast as he can to avoid the cream attack. I give him a smile.

"Much better," I smile and he relaxes, off the hook. I settle back on the ground next to him and we share the cake between us.

When we are both finished I look over at him to see that he still has chocolate smeared across his face. I laugh that he doesn't even seem to remember. I grab a couple of tissues and tell him to sit up so that I can clean him up. It takes a couple of minutes before he is mostly clean. There are still a few smears and I try to get them with my thumb being very gentle all the while. I don't realise until now how close our faces are, mere inches apart and he is looking at me with all the love in the world in his eyes. We both smile and he brings his hand up and sweeps a piece of hair away from my face.

He leans in and we kiss, but this time I don't pull away, I stay locked in the kiss. The kisses are soft and gentle and it tastes like chocolate and cream. Then the kisses start to deepen and there's fiery passion spreading through me. At that moment I don't want it to end; I don't want this day to end. Eventually we separate and he looks at me with a wide smile spreading across his face and I match his smile back.

As the sun starts to set the beauty of the view from the roof top is overwhelming as I lay my head on Peeta's shoulder. Tired from all the fun from todays laughing and games has exhausted us both. In that moment I know this is the happiest I have ever been. I look at him and he is already looking at me, ignoring the sun set, I can tell by his smile that the same goes for him. His golden hair reflects the sun and it almost shines and his eyes have specks of gold reflecting off the sun. I can't help but get drawn in and I lean over and kiss him so that he knows for sure how I feel at this moment. Then we both smile because we couldn't have asked for a better way to spend what could be our last day on earth.


End file.
